


Mischief, the Murder, and Madness

by Saoirse7



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse7/pseuds/Saoirse7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any Middle-Earth or Narnia fics from rth's 3SF, plus one Narnia/MCU crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War is More than Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts), [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



For harmony-lover, prompt: Chronicles of Narnia, Peter & Edmund, different battles

 

“Pevensie!” the sergeant delivering the mail called out, and Peter elbowed his way to the front of the mob to receive his stack of letters, the majority of which, unsurprisingly, were from Edmund. He had just started at the university and was fighting battles of his own on the very different--but no less intense--battlefield of Academia. Peter grinned as he picked up his pen; he may not envy Edmund his position, but he could offer the much-needed encouragement and advice.


	2. Mithril and Gold

For syrena_of_the_lake, prompt: Narnia/LOTR, Crows, Hands off that shiny shirt

 

Bilbo pulled out his mithril shirt for the third time that week and gazed at it, smiling; it was so beautiful and such an honor to have-- someone was watching him; he could feel it. Very slowly, he turned around to find an abnormally large crow perched in his window, staring at his shirt with an intelligent eye. “Hand it over,” the crow squawked, and at his surprise Bilbo almost dropped the shirt, but had enough presence of mind to reach for his Ring, and imagine the Crow's surprise as he vanished!


	3. The Murder is in Hot Debate

For RuanChunXian, prompt: Narnia Rthverse, any Human & Beast but bonus for the Murder, that stupid dress

 

Edmund had declared his choice--blue, obviously--and given up, but Morgan was never one to let things go, especially since there was no doubt the Crows were betting on this and she had something in the game. “What do you see, Harah?” she asked, trying to gauge which side the Murder had chosen to inform her final decision; she only saw blue and black, but there had to be SOMETHING there that would indicate otherwise! “Well, it isn't, as you Humans would say, 'blue', but something deeper, maybe 'indigo', and there are those pretty silver threads--”, and at this point she was interrupted by another Crow, making his loud exclamation about the pretty threads and disappointment it was just a picture behind glass.


	4. Where Asgard and Narnia Meet

For vialethe, prompt: MCU/Narnia, Susan /+Loki, you remind me of my brother

 

While Peter was off trying to impress the Lady Sif and Lucy was fawning over Thor's demigod muscles, Susan could not help but notice the dark-haired man holding himself aloof in a corner, silently observing and, her practiced eye saw, taking detailed mental notes. So alike was he to Edmund that she felt drawn to him, that this man with his obvious intelligence would perhaps be able to see that she was more than a pretty face, an important detail many had missed. They made eye contact across the room, and the man smiled, sauntering over to her; “Loki of Asgard,” he said by way of introduction, “and you are the Queen Susan, I presume?”


	5. She Never Thought it would be Like This

For rthstewart, prompt: Narnia/LOTR, Galadriel, Jadis, the price of peace

 

When she started this crusade, this cleansing of the evil and demonstration of her true power, the last thing she expected was the quiet voice in the back of her mind that this was not the way it was supposed to be. She did not expect to see the faces of those she had destroyed when she closed her eyes, their shock and betrayal the last expression they would ever have. But instead of giving in to that sliver of weakness, she set her jaw with determination and pushed harder, because this *had* to be right, only this way would she truly achieve peace.


	6. Dragon Sickness

For RuanChunXian, prompt: The Hobbit, Thorin, Fili, Kili, end of the line

 

He stares down at the broken bodies of his nephews, his heirs, as the blood from his own wounds drains out slowly and stains the ice a sickening shade of crimson. They would have done anything for him, he realizes, but they did not deserve this, this early death that he drove them to in his mad quest for what he had considered his inheritance, that dragon gold that was his undoing before anyone else. Now none of them would have it, he thinks bitterly as he closes his eyes, allowing the darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision to wash over him in blissful finality.


	7. Mischief-makers do not have Fandom Boundaries

For vialethe, prompt: LOTR/Narnia, Merry & Pippin & Lucy, getting into mischief

 

He finds them hours later, Lucy with sticks in her hair and dirt smudged on her forehead, the dwarves-that-weren't-dwarves in a similar state. As soon as she saw him, Lucy grabbed his hand, beaming and blabbering about something he HAD to see that instant, something they'd discovered, apparently. Peter stifled his sigh; never did he think he would find others with as much of a knack for trouble as his sister. 

***

“Has anyone seen Lucy?” Susan asked the group, and Arwen shook her head. “Last I saw of her she was with the halflings.” It took them a full thirty seconds to realize the gravity of THAT situation before berries rained down on them from the trees, followed by uncontrollable laughter at the shrieks of surprise. 

***

“Shhhh, they'll hear us!” Merry whispered to his new Narnian friend, who was obviously having the time of her life.   
“Not much of prank if they aren't surprised,” Pippin agreed.  
“They won't hear a thing, they're too wrapped up in each other,” Lucy shot back, grinning, as she shifted the bucket of water to her other arm.


End file.
